I Told You We Belong Together Forever
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Tally is now 22 years old and she cant forget zane and his death now Tally is going back in time to prevent him from getting brain damage. Is there a way to get them together still?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Going Back In Time"

"Tally Youngblood" a voice said in a distance. I sighed in relifed that someone finally called my name. I been wait in this waiting room for a hour now but finally it was my turn.

"Here" I yelled as i got up to walk to the women who called my name.

She smiled and said "Follow me ". she opened a door that took us to a hallway, and led me to the last door.

"Stay here i'll go get the doctor". The Women said again. i sat down on a chair and looked at the machine. It looked kind of small to me a time machine, but if it got her to go back in time to see Zane she wouldnt mind.

The door open and a man came in. "Hello , its nice to see you today. Are you ready to go back in time?" He asked me.

I shooked my head and swallowed.

"O.K then just tell me what date do you want to go back to?" he asked me again.

"November 19th 2115" i said.

"Oh, i see back when you where 16 so that you can change your past with Shay?".

"Um, well kind of liked that". I said back.

He looked down and pushed a couple of buttons. "Well, its all set. Ill see you again in 6 years".

The scientest pushed the start button and i was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! Well um what I want to tell you is that im using lines from the book so if there not talking, and there is qoutes its because its from the book.

Love, Brittany

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Zane 3**

Tally woked up with a major headache.

"Catching her reflection in the mirror wall, she remembered that the headache wasn't just a hangover." She discovered that her time traveling actually worked. The only thing she had on her mind was Zane.

She sooned realized that she was pretty again and was in the event where she woked up and was in the Crims. She knew she needed to read her pings as soon as possible.

"There were a mountain of pings from other Crims, drunken congratulations and reports of more wild behavior as the party had gone on (though nothing as bubbly as her drive off the tower with Peris.) Tally Listen to the messages with eyes closed, sinking into the crowd noises in the background".

"Zane left three messages in all, The last one asking Tally if she wanted to have breakfast this morning. He didn't sound as drunk as the rest of them, so maybe he was already awake."

Tally pinged him back and they had a little chat.

They soon met in Denzel Park. "Zane arrived on time, breakfast bobing softly behind him in the cool breeze."

She starred at Zane, taking in his face. It felt like the first time she had ever saw it. "His experssion gave her a tingly feeling-like being at the center of everything, but without the spinning."

They began to eat and chat about the party last night and when they were uglies.

"Zane's fingers slid into her hair, and gently pulled her closer. She closed her eyes, letting his lips press against hers, reaching up to fell the smooth, flawless skin of his cheek." Feeling his lips against hers made her feel bubbly once again; memories from their past together rush through her head. As if she was electric-shocked.

"Zane pulled back his eyes narrowing." Tally looked at him.

" "Oh I'm sorry," Tally sputtered. "I don't know what..." " as she was trying to explain Zane nodded slowly. "No, that's okay." Tally looked down at her plate of eggs and began to feel embrassed.

"What was the last thing you remember about David?" Zane asked.

Tally looked into his eyes. "David..." she said thinking about him. She had all these memories that she still from when she was special. She couldnt take it anymore she had to tell Zane.

"Zane listen, I need to tell you this without you freaking out," Tally began. "I'm from the future."

Zane looked at her confused. "W.... What do you mean you are from the future?"

"I'm really from the future, Zane-la. I just took a time machine back to the past... to..."

"To what?"

"To prevent you from dying" Tally finish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read Before Reading Chapter:**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry For The Long Wait. I Got Grounded And Couldn't Get On The Computer. So yea..**

**But Here Is The Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Explaining The Truth**

Zane looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm going to die."

"Yes Zane, you are. If i dont prevent it."

"How did i die?" Zane asked.

She tooked a big breath in and began to tell the story. "In the past the same thing happen, you kissed me, and told me you wanted me to stay bubbly. We discovered everytime we kissed we remembered something. I remember I knew something that i did when i was an ugly and remember i wrote a letter to myself saying i have pills that will take away the pretty dumbness. We both raced the top of Valentino mansion to get to the room Valentino 317.

"So i died when we reached the top of the Valentino 317?" he asked.

"No, we both agreed to take one pill". I said.

"I ended up being lucky and getting the right pill, and you ended up losing half your brain".

Zane looked down at the ground. His emotion was unexplainable.

"Look Zane, I know you probally don't believe a word i said, but you need to know i really do love you".

Zane looked up at me, starring into my pretty eyes.

"Tally, I believe you," He said.

I smiled in relief.

He lended in for a kiss, as same as me.

As our future together pass through my mind, it felt good. Together me, and Zane, living our lives.

I back out of the kiss, gasping for air.

"Tally," he began to say. "Is there a way I can have a mind as bubbly as yours without dying?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Well, there is one way..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Job or Pills?**

* * *

Tally looked around at all the pretty faces around her. Zane really wanted to know how he could be just like her, but still have that pretty face.

As Tally took a deep breath in, so worried, Zane wouldn't like her as much. Zane looked at her in confusing.

"What's the matter Tally-wa?" he asked.

Tally smiled, she missed how Zane called her that nickname. "I'm just worried, that you won't like me as much as i love you".

Zane tapped his fingers on the table, picked up his mug and took another sip of his coffee, and swallowed.

"Tally-wa, your not like the other girls. I knew that ever since i met you. I had the feeling when I looked you in the face, that you were the one, the one that I wanted to be with till I die".

A tear went down her face, as she remembered how Zane died because Tally didn't think he was strong enough. He wanted to prove that he was strong, and worthly towards Tally.

"Tally-wa, please don't cry" Zane said, trying to cheer her up.

Tally looked at him. "I just don't want to lose you again,".

Zane looked around. Looking at all the non-bubbly pretties. Then he looked at Tally. She was more than beautiful, she was gorgeous. She was the red apple in a pile of green apples. She was already bubbly; she was always bubbly. And that is one thing Zane admire from her. She was the person he wanted to be.

"Tally-wa, you won't lose me, because you are my life, you are my every breath. I want to be like you so I know that I can be as good as you are towards me".

"Zane-la, you don't only have to get these pills," Tally said, as thinking about David's mother. She remember how the Pretties who had jobs, didn't think like the other Pretties, who only partyed.

Zane was no confused more than before. "Then what the hell am i supposed to do?"

Tally didn't want him to take the pills. She didn't want him to get arrested. Or herself. They could tell that she was from the future, and she would ethir become a special again, or get her mind prettifed again.

"I think you should get a job, instead of taking the pills," Tally said.

Zane didn't like her answer one bit. He wanted the pills now more than ever. But if he didn't listen to her, she would be disapointed, and find someone better than him.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get a job. But what job should i take?" he asked.


End file.
